1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose table, and in particular to a multi-purpose table having a channel for electrical and communication cable and outlet management purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles of office furniture, such as tables, are often used in environments which require electrical outlets and/or communication outlets near a work surface, such that a user may plug an electrical cord into the electrical outlet to power a device positioned on or proximate the article of furniture, or may plug a communication cable into the communication outlet to provide service to a device positioned on or proximate the article of furniture. Some municipalities allow articles of furniture to include electrical outlets having power supplied thereto via extension cords plugged into existing outlets in a building or other structure in which the article of furniture is positioned. Other municipalities do not permit such extension cords and instead require that power supplies to the electrical outlets be fully contained and not connected via extension cords.